


Why Worry

by TaterGator27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Strong Language, Suggestive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterGator27/pseuds/TaterGator27
Summary: Before “Accepting Anxiety”. When Virgil really got under Roman’s skin he would play the song “Why Worry” by Set it Off because he knew Virgil hated it. He shouldn’t have.





	Why Worry

**Author's Note:**

> So fair warning this is basically my first fic so please don’t be mad if it sucks. Anyway, there’s some angst, lots of anxiety, some strong language, and some suggestive language. Also, I know this is supposed to be before accepting anxiety but I used Virgil’s name because I forgot and I hope that doesn’t ruin the immersion or something. Beware the fluff.

Roman found out about Virgil’s hatred for the song during game night. Game Night was something Patton always insisted on and no one besides him really liked, but who could say no to Patton?  
They were playing Monopoly, because Logan really liked it, and no one else was really opposed. Except Virgil, of course, but he was opposed to everything. At some point, Patton decided to turn on the radio, because it was unbearably quiet. Everyone found that they were enjoying themselves more with the music. That was, until the song “Why Worry” by Set It Off began to play.  
Virgil’s brow furrowed. “Skip this one”, he grumbled. Roman looked amused. “I would’ve thought you would like this song, being the Emo Nightmare that you are.” Virgil scowled. ”The song is legitimately called Why Worry, brainiac. I am the literal essence of worry.” It was at that point Patton decided to jump in, fearing an argument might take place and ruin the calm mood that had once peacefully filled the room. “No need to get upset, kiddo! We can change the song!” He reached over and quickly switched it to a different song. Virgil was in an even more foul mood than when the game had started, but Roman was delighted. He always had trouble finding ways to get under Virgil’s skin, who seemed to have never ending witty comebacks.  
The rest of the game seemed rather tense, becoming a bit lighter when Patton tried to lighten the mood with a dad joke.  
“My lamp never does what I tell it to, I don’t think it’s very bright!”  
Logan seemed confused after seeing Roman snort and Virgil hide a smile.  
“Patton, you do know that lamps are inanimate objects, correct?”  
Virgil wasn’t having it. “It’s a joke Logan.”  
“How could that in any way- ohhhhh.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes and they all silently continued the game.

 

Three days later, Virgil was in a particularly good mood, which meant he always had an insult to throw at Roman. Roman was grabbing cereal from the cupboard, and had to stand on his toes to reach it. Ignoring the fact that Virgil would have had to stand on a chair to get that high, seeing as they had oddly high cupboards (like really high). Virgil snickered at him.  
“What kind of Prince has to stand on his tippy-toes to reach his Fruity Pebbles?”  
Roman glared. “A cool one.”  
“Maybe, but “cool prince” wouldn’t apply to you”  
Roman was too tired to deal with Virgil’s...what’s the word? Sassiness. He grabbed his phone and turned on “Why Worry” after a quick search. Virgil grimaced and left the room, his orange juice abandoned. 

The second time was when Virgil was in the living room, watching Nightmare Before Christmas (in the middle of summer, but it was the mindspace so time meant nothing [well technically Time means nothing anywhere but y’know]) Roman walked in from a long session of trying to come up with ideas for Thomas’ next video. “I appreciate this movie as much as, if not more than, you do, but could you please turn it down?” Virgil didn’t even look at him, turning it up a good amount louder. “Look, Jack Smellington, I’m trying to work.” Virgil turned it up even louder. Roman, exasperated, played Why Worry as high as it could go on his phone. Virgil turned off the tv and left the room. Roman smirked, and headed back to his room as well.

 

After that, Roman would play it any time Virgil was being annoying. Virgil usually left the room, or told him to stop and pulled his hoodie up, or in some flustered way tried to move away from it. Roman was enjoying it immensely. That was, until a couple weeks later.

Roman had been having fun with the music. He hadn’t used the song in a while, but he was sure to find a good opportunity, as Virgil was being particularly snarky and sarcastic that day. At one point, Roman walked into Virgil’s room. He took a quick glance around and then asked, “Hey, Hot Topic, kinda stuck in a rut. Any ideas for a video?” Virgil had his back to Roman, sitting on the floor with his headphones on (despite the bed being right next to him). He scowled and sarcastically said,“Wow, look at Creativity doing his job.” That was the last straw for Roman. He turned on “Why Worry”.

Virgil gasped as if he was completely out of breath and when he exhaled a sob escaped. It was like he was a completely different person. As if something in him snapped. He tossed his computer to the side and tried to burrow himself in his hoodie, breathing heavily and crying hard.  
“Holy...Virgil, what the heck?” Virgil scooted closer to the corner of his bed, unable to speak and trying to hide. “I think your being a bit dramatic. That’s my thing, J.Dlightful.” Virgil tried to cover up the fact that he was crying harder. Roman closed the door and sat on the bed next to Virgil, realizing that the last comment definitely did not help. Virgil, with a muffled, broken voice, pleaded for Roman to leave. “I’m sorry, okay? Please go away. I’m so sorry.” Roman scooted closer to Virgil who was as close to the corner as he could possibly be. “Virgil, I don’t get why you’re so upset, I was just messing with you.” Virgil was breathing harder. “Please talk to me.” Virgil, hiding his face and unable to control his breathing, asked again. “I’m sorry I’m such a jerk, please go away, please, I promise I’ll be less of an asshole, just leave.” Roman furrowed his brow. “I need to know you’re okay,” Virgil, whispering now, as he was unable to speak regularly, attempted to reassure him. “I am. Totally fine. Just fine. You can go now.” Roman sighed, “How on Earth could I believe that when you say it the way you just did?” Virgil was trying hard to muffle his sobs and breathing, but there was only so much he could do. “Virgil, please look at me.” Virgil slightly shook his head. 

Unsure what to do, Roman lightly ran his hand through Virgil’s hair. “Is this okay?” he asked, softly. Virgil was hesitant. Embarrassed, he muttered a quiet, “...Yeah”. Roman pulled Virgil close so the back of his head rested on his chest. “What about this?” Virgil nodded, slightly and quickly, embraced by Roman’s calming warmth. “I’m here whenever you’re ready to talk.” Virgil’s was a bit more calm after that.

They stayed like that for a while. At one point, Virgil moved so he was in Roman’s lap, crying into his shoulder. They were both comfortable, and in too much of a...dramatic...situation to be embarrassed.  
Eventually Virgil moved off. He looked up at Roman with sad, puffy eyes, and Roman felt the urge to pull him close again, but he didn’t, realizing Virgil was about to talk. He expected an explanation, but instead Virgil muttered quietly, “I’m sorry”. Roman was pretty confused. “For what?” Virgil looked embarrassed. “I’ve been a jerk to you all day, and then I used you as a shoulder to cry on.” Roman smirked, “To be honest, I was more than fine with the last part.” he said, in a suggestive tone. Virgil blushed and pretended to ignore him, hiding behind his bangs. “Well, you can go now.” “Do you want me to go?” Virgil shrunk down even more. “I...I don’t know.” Roman smiled, just a little bit. “Why do you hate the song so much?” Virgil tried to suppress a whimper. “Because it’s true. I’m nothing but an inconvenience to Thomas. And you guys. I do nothing for anyone.” Virgil stuttered through his sentences, but he was clear. Roman felt guilt wash over him. “Virgil, you are SO important to all of us. Without you, Thomas would be a reckless mess. We need you.” Roman was blushing now, but Virgil didn’t see. Instead, Virgil sighed, “Even if that was true, I’m still not as important as you guys. I’m an anxious mess. I bring everyone down.” Roman couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He lifted Virgil’s chin up, lightly, so he could see his eyes. “Virgil, I...we all love you.” Roman meant every word. “You shouldn’t be the one apologizing. I should be sorry. I’ve been making you feel unimportant for weeks. And you aren’t. You are incredible.” Roman thought for a second. “That’s why you were so.. heightened today, huh? I’ve been making you feel terrible.” Virgil was trying to look away from Roman. He nodded his head, just a bit, and messed with the strings on his hoodie. Roman was more than upset with himself. “What can I do to make it up to you?” Virgil smiled lightly. “You can stop playing that song.” Roman smiled, wide. “Done. What else?” Virgil blinked. “What else?” He was looking at Roman now. “Yeah, what else can I do?” Virgil was confused. “There isn’t really an “else”.” Roman nodded. Feeling bold, he asked,“Well, can I make a request?” “Umm... sure?” Roman smiled. “Let me hold you again?” Virgil’s face was beet red. “I- um- okay?” Roman’s smile grew, and he lifted Virgil slightly so he was sitting in his lap. This time Virgil was looking into his eyes. Unable to find something to say, he rested his head back on Roman’s shoulder as they sat, in comfortable silence. 

 

 

 

In the living room, Patton and Logan were sitting on the couch watching the discovery channel. Patton, of course, was unnecessarily close to Logan, who didn’t necessarily mind.  
Patton spoke. “Where are Roman and Virgil?” Logan pondered for a second. “I believe I saw Roman enter Virgil’s room a few hours ago, and when I walked by the door I was quite sure I heard heavy breathing.” Patton giggled, “I knew it.” Logan, however, did not quite catch on to Patton’s thought process and asked, “Knew what?”. Patton rolled his eyes. “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos please!


End file.
